The Singer -- And The Engineer-Repairman
by Holiday Sean
Summary: Jerry is a famous singer wanting to make a difference in the world and have people support the gay community. However, so many people are against him and are out to destroy him. He never thought he would be able to make a difference, until he met a spunky Engineer/Repairman named Tom Daniels, who'll change his life for the better.
1. Prologue

**The Singer - And The Engineer/Repairman**

I could feel his hands roaming my body, the intoxicating smell of sex filled the air. I couldn't see his face due the room being dark, however I knew exactly who he was. I was ashamed that he brought me to this much pleasure, but I couldn't stop.

His soft lips touched the warm and sweaty skin on my neck, I moaned softly when his tongue slide down to my pulse. It sent shivers down my spine, I couldn't control the noise I was making.

"Keep your voice down," he growled against my throat.

I obeyed his orders, I keep my mouth shut. This was simply a pleasurable thing. If anyone was to find out about this it would ruin me, it'll ruin everything I have worked to achieve.

The sound of my phone ringing had brought us both back to reality, Damell quickly pulled away from me with a simply sigh. Reaching down to retrieve his clothing from the floor so he could leave the apartment.

I laid there listening to the phone ring until I couldn't take anymore, I grabbed it looking at the caller ID. It was my father calling me, what did he want? It was in the middle of the night. I hopes it wasn't another lecture.

"Hello Father," I said placing the phone to my ear. I watched Damell's every single move, as he put his clothes on. His eye roaming over my naked and exposed body.

 _"Jerry, I'm calling bexuase your mother is worried about you, you was suppose to take the plane home yesterday and you haven't arrived."_

Of course mother would be worried about me, I forgot to tell her I was staying an extra day in Germany with Damell, who was traveling with me. However, I remember texting Alisa, to tell mother I was staying longing than expected.

"Did Alisa inform mother that I was staying an extra day?" I asked with a smirk rolling over onto my stomach. Leaving an amazing view for Damell, I could tell he was still watching me.

I heard father cuss underneath his breath before speaking, _"Alisa knew and she didn't inform your mother? She has been worried sick, Alisa will be hearing from me soon. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Mhm," I hung up the phone and sighed softly. Leave it up to Alisa to try and get me in trouble and fail miserably. I looked over towards Damell over my shoulder, "we have to get ready for the plan arrive at six, go pack."

Damell rolled his eyes and walked out the room without saying a single word. It didn't hurt me, mostly because I didn't have an emotional attachment to him. He was simply a lay and that's it.

However, I couldn't allow this to leak to the media especially since he is my cousin. They'll take it the wrong way, and wouldn't think of it as a simple one night stand.

I sighed softly and got off my bed, with a slight pain in my lower back side. I couldn't believe how slow he was going, it was like he was afraid to hurt me or something.

The apartment I was staying in was small, with two bedrooms. I didn't wanted anything big or with a lot of room since it was only Damell, and I. It didn't make any sense to have something bigger.

"Damell!" I called out to him packing my clothes. "Can you make sure to grab the gifts for mother and Susie, I put them in the closest."

I heard a little moving around before I got myself an answer, "yeah sure, I'll get them right now since I'm finished."

It was kind of weird spending sometime in Germany with Damell after such an amazing concert performance. I was simply amazed at how much people had attended it, it was simply a miracle. It was the happiest day in my life, and now I was going back to New York where my family was.

The people here are just amazing, but I missed my family, my brothers and annoying sister. However, the person I missed the most was my mother, I just missed her so much I cried a few times just for her. It was me just being the biggest mama's boy.

I grabbed my suitcase and placed it against the wall, I needed some sleep before my plan ride in a few hours.

.

.

.

The next morning I was exhausted only getting a few hours of sleep, the ride to the airport was calming. Something I was glad for, because I managed to get another hour of sleep. Damell didn't say a single word to me, it wasn't like I was counting on it anyway. It was just how he was.

The plane ride was the worse thing in the world, I could barely get any rest due to the babies that cries in first class. I just wanted to punch the mother in the face for not taking care of the crying child.

However, it was worth it because I was going to see my mother. I didn't tell them when I was landing. All they knew was that I was coming back today. I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"I'm back, New York," I chuckled taking in the smell I was use to. Once we landed Damell and I had went our separate ways. We weren't really that close and I didn't care. I just couldn't wait to go home and take a bath.

I checked my pockets for my car keys and once I found them I couldn't stop smiling like crazy. I couldn't wait to see my mother soon. I just wanted to pull her into a huge hug. And never let her go ever.

I really didn't care much about my father, he barely paid attention to me. He hated the fact I was homosexual and he would never accept it. I swear if my mother wasn't still with him I'll beat his ass. I don't even think of him as a father, like he doesn't think of me as a son.

My house finally came into view and I couldn't be anymore excited. I rolled down my window and stuck my head out of it parking my car into the driveway.

The house was a semi - huge glass house with one bedroom and two guest rooms. It was filled with everything I needed, two and a half bathrooms, a laundry room, a game room, kitchen, dinning room, even a theater, and a small closet filled with a bunch of food. It was packed to the brim.

I got out of my car and sighed softly walking up to my door, I could hear the small running feet of my dog - Gary. I had left him in the care of my loving cousin Braxton. I hope he was already up.

I unlocked my door and opened it Gary jumping on me making me fall to the floor. I couldn't stop the uncontrollable laughter that escaped my lips, while Gary licked my face.

"Okay, that's enough big boy," I said patting his side, he got off me and stood up as when both walked into the house.

Braxton was sitting down on my couch with the Xbox one headset on playing a game of Call of duty advance warfare. If I was a killer he would have been dead.

"Why do I have such lazy cousins?" I mumbled and walked pass him putting my keys on the end table. I decided I wouldn't bother him, since he was in the middle of a game.

"What to do?" I asked myself tapping my chin. "Should I wash my clothes from the trip? Or should I take Gary to the dog park?"

I looked over towards Gary who was sitting down a few feet away from me with all his glory. He was such a good boy, he listened and was well trained.

"You probably had enough time outside, sorry buddy," I chuckled and walked over towards him patting his head before moving on to the laundry room. It's been awhile since I actually did my laundry with the tour I was on.

I turned on the light to the laundry room, to my horror the washer machine was moved and seemed to be broken. I growled and marched into the living room taking the headset off Braxton's head.

"Hey!" He shouted in surprise.

I hissed, "did you fucking break my washing machine? I gave you one job Braxton, to watch Gary, not go around trying to break things." I was so upset I just couldn't be near him, I walked into the kitchen to retrieve my phone. However I was still yelling, "now I have to call this repair guy to come fix it, do you know how much this is going to cost?"

"I mean, your rich?" Braxton said confused.

I laughed at how clueless he was, "you must be on drug to think I'm paying for your stupidity, this is coming out of your pocket."

Braxton throw the control on the couch and stormed into the kitchen, "what? I don't have the money to pay that." He threw his hands in the air.

"That isn't my problem dumbass," I mumbled dialing the number and putting the phone to my air. "I don't even want to know who you invited over while I was gone," I sighed.

Braxton scoffed, "I didn't invite anyone over, weren't you suppose to be here yesterday?"

I nodded my head and ran my fingers through my hair,"I was though I decided to stay an extra day for a little rest."

This stupid repairman wasn't answering the phone, I started to grow annoyed and hung up. I guess I had to hire another repairman, this was definitely coming out of Braxton's pocket.

I looked over towards him and shook his head,"you better go find a job and pay for the broken washing machine Brax, I'm not paying with you, and while your at it, find me a repairman, I have to fire mine."

...TBC

 **Note** : All characters in first chapter owned by Lilnate03, I'll only continue the story if he likes it. I don't think I'll be updating those story in awhik, I wanted to get the Prologue up. If you like it thank you, however since I'm using Lilnate03's characters I'll only continue if he'll like it.


	2. 01

**The Singer-And The Engineer/Repairman**

I've been stressing out because it's been a week since Braxton had broken my washer machine, the repairman had yet to come. I knew I shouldn't count on him, he said he knew someone who could fix it up, but he wasn't in New York at the time and I had to wait an entire week.

So, I waited. I didn't dare go to the laundry mat, I just didn't feel like getting hounded by a ton of paparazzi. That's a mean reason why I had a washer and drier. I sat up from my bed and looked over to the side of me, where my beautiful dog Gary was laying.

I loved him a whole bunch, I was lonely so I decided to get a dog to keep me company.

Suddenly I remembered my mother was visiting today, I couldn't even hide my excitement. I jumped out of bed and ran straight to my clothes to pick out an outfit. She was the only one who truly cared and appreciated me. She was the only one I need really.

I had decided on my signature pink shirt. I know I know, pink? Can I scream gay any louder? However, I think it looked amazing on me. I put on some white skinny jeans and my black boots. I looked wonderful in this outfit just saying.

I heard the door bell ring ands looked at the clock on my wall, it was only ten o'clock in the morning and mother wasn't coming until one or two in the afternoon, who was ringing my doorbell. I shrugged and walked downstairs to open it.

Standing outside the glass was the most handsomest guy I've seen in my entire life, I swear I was probably drooling over how good he looked. Was he the repairman Braxton had hired for me! He looked like a male stripper.

I wouldn't mind having him strip for me, I walked over towards the door and opened it with a huge grin, staring directly into his amazing blue eyes. It was like they were staring into my soul. I wanted nothing more then to stare into them all day.

"Are you Mr. Carmichael?" He asked in a deep husky voice that sent shivers down my spine. His voice was sexy and I could feel myself little friend reacting to it,

"I'm Jerry, is my father," I said with a small seductive smirk. If I didn't know any better I would say this came right out of a porno. It was like we were shooting a scene. I could feel his eyes traveling over my body. "Your the repairman right?"

He looked back up towards my eyes and laughed softly, "I'm sorry, but are we making a porno or something?" He joked. I couldn't help but laugh too. "Yeah I'm the repair man, bring me to your washer and maybe I'll give you a little extra later."

I blinked a few times before blushing, I slowly nodded my head and took him to the laundry room. I could feel his eyes traveling over my body but I didn't mind. It wasn't like I was straight and grossed out, it was the complete opposite. I liked it, very much.

 **Blake's Pov:**

Its been seven year since I did that horrible thing to one of my classmates, I still remember that day. It wasn't something I was proud of but I was having problems of my own at the time.

I had a 3 month old son, who is now seven. And his crazy mother who is my baby mama is getting on me for child support.

After highschool I had joined the a good college with a scholarship for football. And I was soon drifted into the NFL, so I was making enough money to support my little boy Johnny. He is my pride and joy and the only thing I'm looking after.

His mother, is always on my back about taking him on the weekends so she could go out clubbing. She was such an unfit mother and I was going to take her too court soon. I wanted to have full custody of my little boy. He already had the prefect mother figure in his life.

Alisa Carmichael, the sister of someone I bullied many years ago in high school. I was eighteen years old, I was dumb and what I did I could have been arrested for. I should have been arrested, however Jerry didn't want to press any chargers. I feel completely bad, I feel terrible. I also wondered if he told anyone about it, but I'm sure when his family finds out I'll be thrown in jail.

I have changed a lot since high school. I realized that I needed to take care of my child and not worry about anyone but my son. I just wanted to apologize to Jerry for what I did.

"Blakey!" My girlfriend Alisa called for me from our bedroom.

I was back home for the week before I went back to play some games, I just wanted to spend some of my time with her. I chuckled softly and grabbed my phone before going upstairs.

"I'm coming babe," I yelled up to her while on the second step. Johnny wasn't here for the week staying with my mother because he had school the next morning. I walked into my room with a huge grin, "what you want babe?"

Alisa was laying on her side of the bed, in nothing but my T-shirt, she looked amazing in my clothing, "since you are leaving on Friday, I was thinking we can take little Johnny out to the movies on Thursday."

I couldn't help but smile, she was always thinking about my son, she was the perfect woman for me. She cared so much about my son, and if I do end up getting locked up I wanted her to gain full custody of my son.

I walked over towards the bed and sat down on it putting my phone on the nightstand. She crawled over towards me and I wrapped my arms around we her, "what movie do you want to see?"

She shakes her head, "we should let little Johnny pick the movie."

Johnny loved her more than he loved his actual mother. And I can honestly see why, she treated him right and cared for him. I just hope she doesn't stop caring for him when she finds outs what I did to her brother. She could stop loving me, but as long as she loves Johnny, I'm fine with it.

 **Tom's Pov:**

I walked into the house following the fine ass in front of me, I couldn't help but lick my lips as I was staring at his ass. I shook my head slowly, I was only here to help fix his washer machine and that was it. When Braxton called me and told me the situation I had to help a brother out.

This Jerry guy, he was hotter than I expected, and Brax was definitely getting a 50% discount. The way his hips moved while walking to the laundry room had me going crazy.

I just wanted to wrap my arms around his waist and take him here and now. I had worked for many people and never had I seen someone like him before, and when he talked to me earlier, his voice was the most angelic voice I have heard,

That wasn't why I was here, I had to focus on the main reason I was called here. I was only going to fix the washer, or maybe I could show him a good time.

"So, Jerry d-do you have a girlfriend or if you go that way boyfriend?"

He looked over his shoulders at me with a shy smile, "umm.. I'm single at the moment, and I'm into boys." He turned on the light to the laundry room.

I couldn't stop the grin at that, "I'm Tom Daniel, just in case you were wondering who was fixing your washer machine." I said with a smirk putting the tool box down.

He didn't turn to look at me which kind of hurt, but I guess I was over stepping my boundaries. I walked over towards the washer machine and grabbed a small flashlight to get a better look at it.

"Nice to meet you Tom," he finally said. I couldn't help but chuckle, "I guess I should be getting out your way, do you know how long this is going to take?"

I had to make a thoroughly check, to be absolutely sure. I didn't want to give him a set date without being sure. "I have to find out exactly what the problem is and I'll get back at you, with when I would be finished." I looked over towards him with a small smile, "is that okay?"

He slowly nodded her head, "no, that's fine." He giggled nervously and walked out the room to leave me to do my own thing.

 **Blake Pov:**

I couldn't hold back any more and I attacked Alisa's lips with my own, she didn't mind. She was loving it and I could tell by the way her arms wrapped around my neck.

She was the girl of my dreams, I loved her so much. It would pain me if she left or if she hated me. However, I wouldn't hold it against her. I'll try to tell her I'm a changed man. I'm not the same little boy I was in high school.

What I did to Jerry Carmichael was horrible.

It's something I wished I could take back. I have nightmares about that day. That faithful day in the locker room.

 _I walked into the locker room with a couple of my friends. I was the most popular boy in school, and I had the hottest girl on my side. I was on the football and I was getting a scholarship for something I loved._

 _It was the day we had to put our plan into motion, the plan to torture Jerry Carmichael. It was me and six other guys, one of them being my best friend in the whole world Mark Byrd,_

 _We were just planning on messing with him, but it turned into something more. Something I knew I would regret in the future. We seen Jerry sitting alone by myself charging in the locker room. We just watched him changed waiting for the perfect moment to attack until Brandon Howard, a guy on the team spoke up._

 _Brandon was smirking while he watched him change, "how about we play a little game with this faggot?"_

 _This catch everyone's attention and we all looked over towards a him. I didn't like that evil look in his eyes._

 _"Hmm? What kind of game?" Tray asked leaning against one of the lockers with his arms crossed._

 _I stayed quiet listening to them. I was kind of curious about what kind of game when can play on Jerry. If it was anything to put him in his place I was in. Jerry was such an easy person to pick on, his reactions were always the best._

 _Brandon shrugged his shoulders, "the faggot likes it up the ass right? How about we give him what he wants, he probably thinks about us in that way anyway."_

 _Leo, the more quiet one out of us all finally spoke up, "if we do that doesn't that make us fags?" He asked with an raised eyebrow. "I don't want to be arrested."_

 _Tray laughed and pushed Leo lightly, " don't worry, it won't make us fags, and if he dares call the police I'll kick his ass." He growled._

 _I didn't want to along with this plan, however I knew I was going to get some shit if I didn't agree. I looked over towards the showers where Jerry was at. I didn't want to be labeled as a little bitch._

 _"Are we doing this or what?" I asked with a smirk taking off my shirt, I watched as the others followed after me. "You guys are such bitches."_

 _Brandon growled, "I didn't think you had it in you Ruffians?" He said taking off his boxers following the guys into the shower._

 _I chuckled sadly and looked towards the showers with pain, "I didn't think I did either."_

* * *

 **Notes: I'll finish the flashback in the next chapter, thank you Lilnate03 for giving me all the background information on all the jocks, and Jerry. I hope I portrayed the characters right, I made Blake a little soft, like he was having doubt hope you don't mind. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. 02

**Warning** : (I have to due to the content in this chapter) **Rape, Sexual Abuse, BoyxBoy, Sexual Contact and Hate Crime.** (This is my first time doing a sex scene between two males, so if it's terrible like me know and I'll try to improve.)

 **Blake's Pov:**

 _I was the last person to go into the showers, Brandon already had Jerry pinned to the shower wall and his cock buried deep inside him, blood leaking from his area and down his legs. The sight made me sick to my stomach, I couldn't even get hard at the sight, I just wanted to empty my stomach onto the floor._

 _Jerry had tears streaming down his cheeks, he was begging and pleading for Brandon to stop. But, the asshole just ignored him and continued to thrust into him with powerful thrust that made him (Jerry) cry out in pain._

 _I didn't know why didn't try to stop it, I could have easily stopped Brandon from raping Jerry. However, I didn't do anything, I didn't move to try to help him, I just stood there and waited for my turn. I know I couldn't do it hard, I had to be gentle or it'll permanently damage him._

 _Brandon laughed as he pulled out of Jerry, his cum with blood running down the other's leg. He turned towards me with an evil glint in his eyes, "it's your turn Ruffians."_

 _I slowly nodded my head and took a step towards Jerry, the others leaving the shower, but I knew they were still in the locker room. I stared down at Jerry, he looked weak and defeated._

" _I'll go gentle," I told him before grabbing my cock and stroking it so it could get hard. I didn't even have to do it, the other's weren't watching, but I took it upon myself to do it anyway._

 _Once I was hard I grabbed Jerry's hips positioning him over my cock before sliding in his tight hole. Despite being raped by a handful of guys he was still tight, and I wasn't gay but it felt good around me._

" _I'm sorry," I mumbled lowly before thrusting into him at a slow and steady paste. I couldn't help the moans that fell from my lips as I raped this harmless person, who didn't do anything to deserve this._

 _Jerry was panting slowly, I could tell he was exhausted, and just wanted it to finally be over. I wanted it to be over too, I couldn't believe I was doing this to him, and actually enjoying it like a sick little prev. I was a rapist and I wasn't going to ever live this down._

 _I could feel Jerry clenching and unclenching around my cock as his eyes closed tightly. It just brought me closer to the edge and I came inside of him, like the others had down. After the sinful release I felt horrible, I felt like a monster and I just wanted to puke._

 _I pulled myself out of him and ran to the other side of the shower emptying out my stomach. I couldn't believe I just did that, just so I could like cool in front of the others. I just raped an innocent person, just to be on Brandon's good side, and I couldn't be anymore ashamed of myself honestly._

 _Brandon soon walked back into the shower, he looked down at Jerry who was now curled up into a ball crying his eyes out. "You deserved it for being the faggot that you are," he glared at Jerry with disgust and walked out the shower, like he hasn't just did the most disgusting thing in the world._

 **Jerry's Pov:**

It was around one in the evening when Tom finished checking the washing machine and told him everything that he had to fix. It was going to take at least two to three days to finish. I really enjoyed his company, it was really calming.

"I guess I should go," Tom mumbled packing up his tool box. He had just finishes fixing parts of the washer, but he had to go out and buy the rest of the pieces. "I should be back tomorrow, with all the necessary pieces."

I slowly nodded my head and watched his every single move, was it wrong to say I was attached to him. The way his muscles moved in his worker shirt, I just wanted to strip his shirt off and slid my hands down his chest. Though that was completely out of the question.

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" I found myself asking him with a small blush on my cheeks. I know it was passed lunch time, however he spent most of the time fixing my washing machine. "I mean you did miss lunch, and I don't mind cooking something."

Tom finished packing all his tools and looked in my direction, probably debating whether he should take my offer. A small smile tugged on his lips as he places the toolbox on top of the machine, "sure I'd love to, can I wash up finish?"

"S-sure, the bathroom is just down the hall," I told him with a sweet smile, but on the inside I was nervous and I never felt this way before. On the inside I felt like a high school girl asking her crush out on a date.

I walked out the laundry room and into the kitchen to make Tom something to eat. I didn't know why I wanted to feed him, although my mother did say a way to a man's heart is through food. Was I trying to get Tom to like me in that type of way?

I only met him a few hours ago, and I was already crushing hard on him. I was already thinking about getting him in bed already, and that isn't something I normally did. A shit load of gay guys had tried to get me in bed, however I never liked them enough for that. But here I was hoping that before the day ended I'd have Tom in my bed.

I found myself standing in the middle of the kitchen thinking what I should cook from him. I should've asked him what he liked, instead of just marching into the kitchen, he had absolutely no idea what to cook him. It took awhile before I decided I would make Stewed Mango & Coconut Fish.

Tom returned from the bathroom, and walked into the kitchen. I turned to look at him, and it was a huge mistake. Since he working hours were over he changed out of his work uniform and was wearing something more casual. He replaced his messy work shirt with a black v-neck shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly, and blue denim jeans with a pair of black boots.

"Smell amazing in here, what are you cooking?" He asked walking towards me until he was a few feet away. He looked over my shoulder, his chest pressed against my back, "you must be an amazing cook, looks delicious."

I couldn't help the blush that stained my cheeks, "I learned to cook from my mom, this is actually on of her recipes, Stewed Mango & Coconut Fish." His presence behind me was making it hard to focus on the food.

"I can't wait to taste it," he whispered huskily in my ear before moving away from me. Any second later I would've fell onto my knees, it was like he had some kind of spell cast upon me.

I covered the food and looked over towards him with a small smile, "it should be done in about five to ten minutes."

"So, that means we have time," Tom smirked a few feet away from me. I wanted to know what he was thinking in the head of his, and if he was think the same thing I was thinking. He closed the distance between us and placed his hands on my hips.

I inhaled deeply, his touch burned my skin, and I mean that in a good way. "Time for what?" I asked in a mere whisper staring into his deep sapphire eyes. His finger slid across my exposed skin above my pants.

"Time for some fun," Tom leaned forward and pressed his warm lips against my neck. Before you guys start calling me names, like whore, slut, etc. I have never fucked anyone within a few hours of meeting them, this would be the first time.

I couldn't hold back the moans that escaped my lips, while Tom's mouth sucked and nibbled on my neck. I feel his hand slowly slid up my shirt, burning my skin with each inch of my body he touched. I've never felt anything like this before, and I've been touch like this before.

Tom chuckled against my neck, "I like the sound of your moans." He pressed me up against the nearest wall in the kitchen, my leg automatically going around his waist. "Someone isn't wasting anytime."

His fingers pinched my nipple causing my back to ache off the wall, _"ahh~."_ I moaned from the touch, it was sending so much pleasure through my body. I could feel my cock coming to life, and I'm sure he felt it as well.

"Hard already?" He teased taking my ear between his teeth. He pinched my nipple again, twisting it a bit sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. He soon removed my shirt and tossed it on the floor, his arms wrapped around my waist holding me up.

He licked his lips before leaning in and licking my nipple with his tongue. It caused me to moan out more, and desperately grind erection against him. He chuckled softly and sucked on my nipple like it was a piece of candy.

" _Ahh….nnngh"_ I moaned, my breathing speeded up. I wanted him to take me right now. I couldn't wait any longer, I knew I was leaking in my pants just from this touch. _"Oh g-god...f-fuck me already."_

"Your wish is my command," Tom unzipped my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers. "Can you unwrap your legs so I can take them off completely."

I nodded my head, not trusting the sound of my voice and removed my legs from around him. He pulled my pants and boxers off until I was completely naked, standing in my kitchen. I would be embarrassed if it wasn't for the simple fact he was also removing his clothing.

He started with his black shirt, removing it slowly as if he was teasing me, and once the shirt was off I couldn't help but stare at his body. Next it was his boots and socks, then his pants and boxers. Once they were removed I couldn't help but stare at his boner, it was bigger than others I have seen.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked licking his lips, and I could only nod. "Do you have any lube? I don't want to go inside dry, it'll hurt a lot."

I blushed kind of ashamed that I had lube in my drew in the kitchen. I only used it when Damell came over, I handed him the lube, he didn't seem to mind I just pulled it out of my kitchen drew, he probably did this with a lot of other clients. I couldn't help, but ask him if this was a normal thing.

"Do you normally fuck your clients against the wall?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

Tom opened the lube and placed it over his two fingers and erected cock. He looked over towards me with a small smirk, "nope this actually my first time doing such a thing with a client." He pushed me against the wall and licked his lips, "you're the first client to ever turn me on this much."

Somehow I felt happy that he hasn't done this with any of his clients. Just watching him lick his lips caused my cock to twitch with want. "Don't keep me waiting for too long, I want you now," I moaned and grabbed his shoulder pulling his body against mine and placing my legs around him against.

"Of course," he chuckled and placed his finger inside of me to stretch me out. Just feeling his finger inside of me was pure heaven and I couldn't wait until his cock was inside of me. "I'm guessing this isn't your first time since aren't clenching around my finger."

"I'm afraid not," I looked at him with a small sad smile, he was probably hoping I was a virgin or something.

"That's fine, I don't need to prepare you," he slid his finger out of me and positioned his cock at the my hole. He slowly slid himself inside of me, and I could feel him filling me up.

" _Ahh~"_ I moaned in pleasure, he felt so good inside of me. _"Oh f-fuck, never..ahh...h-had someone this b-big."_

"Good," Tom whispered into my ear before thrusting inside of me, he slid in and out of me at a steady paste. It was driving me crazy, with each and every thrust he made. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck, he just continued to thrust into me.

" _Ahh..f-faster,"_ I moaned out in pleasure bliss, he didn't hesitate to thrust faster, fuck me faster. He grabbed my throbbing cock and started stroking my cock with the same speed as his fucking. _"I'm s-so close.."_

Tom kissed my neck, and bit down leaving a few love bites, "cum f-for me... _ahh_." He moaned against my neck.

I threw my head back and came moaning the others name in pure bliss, _"Tom, s-so goood."_ I felt myself clench around his cock as I came.

" _Fuck...I'm g-going t-to...ahh cum,"_ Tom moans thrusting into me with all his might, until he came inside of me. He bite down harshly onto my neck when he came, just feeling him fill me up felt amazing.

I was breathing heavily when he pulled out of me, and our bodies slid down onto the floor against the wall. I placed my chest on Tom's chest, it hadn't been this exhausted before after sex, but I couldn't sleep because the food was almost finished.

"That was-" Tom started.

"Amazing," I finished with a small smile. I removed my head from his chest and looked up at him. I really didn't know what to say after having sex with someone I just met a few hours ago.

Tom blushed a bit and looked away, "so, do you want to continue doing this or was this a one time thing?"

That was actually a really good question, did I want to continue this? Or did I want this to be the last time. I couldn't help but think if we continue this thing feelings will soon start to get involved and was I ready for that? I didn't know, but I did know I didn't want this to end, whatever it was.

"I'd love to continue doing this," I looked at him shyly. I looked at the clock on the wall, and my eyes widened. "We have to get dressed, my mom will be here in less than twenty minutes."

* * *

 **Note** : And thus concludes chapter three, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't enjoy writing the first part, it made me want to punch Brandon and Blake in the face multiple times. But I did enjoy writing Jerry's Pov honestly, it's the start of a beautiful relationship, okay maybe more like a fuck buddy relationship. Until next chapter.


	4. Fiction Press?

**Fiction Press?**

I will be writing this story along with **BROKEN** and moving them over towards Fiction Press, since I won't to be an author, I decided the best move for me was to move over to where I can write original stories, with nothing but original characters that I have crated.

This characters replacing the rugrats for **BROKEN** will be posted below.

For this story, the characters will remind the same since they are basically original characters anyway. So I'll just be rewriting this story with the same characters, the story will not be going in the same direction.

 **BROKEN** replacement characters

Savannah = Nellie Shane

Kimi= Mallory Huff

Chuckie = Tanner Huff (Still Step Siblings)

Tommy= Allen Daniel

Lillian= Naomi O'Connor

Philip= Chase O'Connor

Justin = Nathan Mills

Sean= Elijah Irwin's

Zack= Mickäel Pierre Clérico

Dil= Ruben Daniel

 **BROKEN** originals

Aaron Wilcox

Zason Melton

Logan Gérin

Christopher Tucker

Hannah Parkerson

Miguel Ávila

Igor Maciel

Marcos Bezerra

Sérgio Magelhães

Gustavo Flores

If you wish to keep in contact or read my stories on Fiction Press, please follow My account (Sean-Darren). Or just Pm here, and I'll happily send you a link to my stories. I also will still be replying back on here. Also, the reason for my long hiatus on here, was because of the death of my great grandmother in the beginning of March, I have had any inspiration to write anything after that, she been sick since November of last year I think, she had cancer but they were able to get rid of it, but she had a spot on her brain, and they couldn't do anything about that. That's is also why my two cousin Tropical BlueJay, and EmmaPickles haven't been on this site, it really hurt them, and I can't tell you when they'll be returning.


	5. 03

**Jerry's Pov:**

We had gotten our clothes on, a few minutes before my mother was to arrive, and the food I had prepared was finished. I looked over towards Tom with a small blush on my cheeks, he was looking through his phone, sitting across the table from me, and he still looked attractive doing so.

The sound of the bell brought me back to reality, and a huge smile broke out on my face. My beautiful mother was here, I haven't seen her since I left for the concert in Germany. I quickly got up from my seat and basically almost ran to the door, I opened it only to come face to face with the most beautiful woman in the entire world, my mother.

My mother had the most beautiful brown hair that reached her shoulders, with the bottoms curled a bit. Her honey brown eyes held nothing but love and warmth, something I missed when I was in Germany, and now that I was home I could just hug her.

"Mom, I missed you so much," I walked over towards her and pulled her into a hug with tears swelling in my eyes. She wrapped his arms around me, and sighed softly.

"I missed you too baby," she pulled back from the hug and took a good look at me. "Do you meet someone in Germany?" She asked. Every time I came home from a concert she asked me if I met anyone, she always asked out of love.

She didn't want me to be alone, and I stand that. My past relationships weren't that healthy or just didn't last long. She wanted me to settle down, and get married, and I definitely had that in mind. I just haven't met the perfect person for that at the moment.

"Mom," I whined with a light blush on my cheeks. "I didn't meet anyone in Germany, so don't-"

"The food is getting cold Jerry," Tom's voice came from the hallway, he walked to the front door and looked at over towards us. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

I looked over towards Tom before looking over towards my mother, who would probably make a big deal out of this. It was rare that I had someone over, and she always bugged me about bring home a guy to meet the family.

"Who are you?" She asked with a warm smile removing her coat, and placing it on the coat holder. She walked over towards him, "Jerry didn't tell me he had such a cute boyfriend."

I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, leave it up to my mother to embarrass me. It wasn't like he was his boyfriend or anything, he didn't ask him out or the other way around. "Mom he isn't-"

Tom held his hand out towards my mother with a huge grin, "nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Tom Daniel." He didn't address the fact that we weren't boyfriend's, what was going on in his head, I want to know.

My mother grabbed his hand, "it's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Carmichael, I'm Jerry's mother." She grabbed his arm and walked into the kitchen, "are you staying for dinner?"

I rolled my eyes and followed them into the kitchen to get things ready while they talked to each other. It was kind of weird that they were acting like best friend's already, my mom continued to address him as my boyfriend and he didn't seem to correct her or anything.

I placed the plates down on the table, and sat down in the chair across from Tom. I grabbed my fork, and started eating.

"So, when did you two start dating?" My mom asked eating her food and looking over towards Tom.

Tom smirked looking over towards me, before looking back at at my mother, "we started dating today actually, it's a funny story, I was actually hired to fix his washing machine, and sparks started flying, I guess we're made for each other."


End file.
